


Entwined Heart

by dios_wife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, University, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dios_wife/pseuds/dios_wife
Summary: Set in a world where you're Levi's little sister in a university AU.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Yelena/ Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

## Chapter One

“And that should be the last one,” you muttered to yourself as you put a few papers inside your bag. Today was your first day in University. You had decided to go to the same one your brother, Levi, was going to since you knew a few people there too. Mikasa, your cousin, had already said that you two would go to University together since Eren was going with Armin. Most of your friends from highschool were going to the same university too so you weren’t too worried about having people to sit with.

Your phone vibrated from on the nightstand and you glanced at it to see that she had texted you. 

_Mikasa: Ready to leave?_

_You: I’ll be at the park in a few minutes. Remember to bring your papers._

There had been a few issues with the school when you were signing up so they had told a lot of kids to bring their information with them so they could fix all that up. Apparently, Mikasa had gotten the same email too. Just when you were about to put your phone down, it buzzed again and it was Historia this time. 

_Historia: Do you have to go to the head office today too??_

_You: Yeah, do you?_

_Historia: Me and Ymir were heading there right now. I’ll see you at school!_

_You: Alr, see you soon._

“You’re gonna get late,” Levi said and banged on your door with his arm. 

“I’m literally done,” you replied and opened your door with your bag on one shoulder. 

He looked over you and you could tell that he was making sure you had everything with you. “Let’s go. I’ll show you around since it’s your first day,” he said and started going down the stairs when you replied.

“I’m going with Mikasa. Maybe next time.”

“Okay,” he said and that was the end of the conversation.

Both of you went down the stairs and out the door, quickly telling your uncle Kenny that you were leaving. Ever since your parents had passed away, he had been the one taking care of you. Before that, it was just your mom and uncle Kenny anyways so it hadn’t been much of a change. 

Levi headed towards the right where Hange lived and you started going down the left path which led to the park. On your way to the park, you saw Sasha and Connie leaving a convenience store. When they saw you, Connie yelled your name and Sasha looked up from her bag which you were sure was full of candy. Connie waved at you and you quickly returned the same gesture. 

Then, he quickly looked at both sides of the road and when he saw no one coming, he started running down the road. A car came and honked at him which made him flinch but he quickly reached your side, huffing. 

When he regained his breath, he said, “Why’re you going so early. There’s still a lot of time.”

“I got the email about changing stuff,” you explained and he looked confused. “If you didn’t get it, don’t worry.”

“Get what?” Sasha asked as she joined both of you.

“An email from the school. Some of our data got put in wrong so we have to go early to get it fixed.”

She looked confused first and then quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket. “This one?” she asked and showed you her phone with the same email you had received.

“Yea,” you replied. “You have to go too.”

She groaned in annoyance as she put her phone back and Connie laughed. “You two go ahead. I saw Jean nearby so I’ll go to school with him,” Connie said and ran down the road again, waving at you guys.

“Mikasa’s gonna be with me so you can join us,” you offered and Sasha happily nodded. 

You guys continued walking until you reached Mikasa who was sitting on a swing and looking at her phone. When she heard your footsteps, she quickly looked up and smiled at seeing you both.

“Sasha’s here too,” she asked and she walked to you guys. 

You and Sasha both nodded and she held out her bag of chips as a greeting. Mikasa took some and looked at the time on her phone.

“We should hurry. I don’t want to join a big line.”

“Sure,” you replied and followed them to the bus stop. While you guys were waiting for a bus, you guys started talking about courses you had taken. Sasha had gone into environmental studies and Mikasa was trying to become a police officer. 

When you thought about it, both things suited your friends. Even though Sasha didn’t notice it herself, she would stop to look at any plants or animals, even if it was in the middle of a conversation. Mikasa had always had a sense for justice. That was the main reason she became friends with Armin who was trying to become a lawyer. Reiner had once joked about Armin being manipulative and said he’d be a good lawyer since he could easily get anyone to say anything. Armin had taken it to heart and since he liked the sound of using it for good, he went for becoming a lawyer. 

Connie was still undecided and Jean had gotten into university with an athletic scholarship. He was good with basketball and he was deciding to continue playing. Eren had done the same thing. 

The bus came to a stop and all three of you got off at your stop. As you were walking to the office, you spotted a certain blonde and black haired girl leaving. 

Ymir looked up and spotted the three of you going to the office and walked towards you guys.

“You guys should hurry inside,” she started. “There’s gonna be a lot of people soon.”

Mikasa looked around and when she didn’t see many people she turned back. “There aren’t a lot of people though?”

“Some girl inside said there’s gonna be a lot more. They had to get some students to help out,” Historia explained.

“Let’s go inside then,” you said and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

As you were about to walk inside, Historia spoke up.

“Wait! At lunch, we’re all meeting up. Everyone from highschool who’s here now. I already told everyone else.”

“Where?” you asked.

“I’ll send you guys the location when we decide. Or maybe we’ll just order pizza and eat at school or something,” Historia said.

“Alright. We’ll be there,” you said and went inside the office.

There weren’t many people inside but it seemed busy. There was a girl with black hair who was giving a bald guy with a goatee a few folders. You looked at his desk to see his name which was Keith Shadis.

He heard you guys approach and looked around. 

“Yelena! Ask them what they need,” he yelled and a tall girl with blonde hair stood up from one of the chairs and approached you guys.

When she stood in front of you, you couldn’t help but notice how attractive she was. Hell, she was wearing a button up shirt better than most men could. You had always thought the same thing about Hange too. 

“What can I help you guys with?” she asked and you took your bag off your shoulder. 

“We had to come give these so you guys could fix up the mistakes,” you explained and handed her your folder. Usually, you would have preferred if Sasha or Mikasa were the ones talking, but right now, you didn’t mind. 

She opened up the folder and read your name out loud.

“Y/n Ackerman,” she looked up. “Are you related to Levi?”

You nodded your head. “He’s my brother. Do you know him?”

“I know his friend, Hange,” she explained and took Mikasa’s folder. 

Sasha was digging around in her bag and she took out a bunch of papers. When Yelena looked at her in confusion, since the email had said to bring everything in a folder she smiled apologetically.

“I got late but I remember reading something about photocopied documents so I brought them.”

Yelena nodded and took them from her.

“Sasha Braus and …. Mikasa Ackerman.” She looked between you and Mikasa. “Cousins?” she guessed and you nodded your head.

“You guys can leave now. If you prefer to have these returned, you can stay,” she said and Mikasa made to leave by grabbing your arm when you looked at her and signaled her with your eyes. She quickly understood what you meant and took Sasha’s arm instead.

“Be back in time for your classes,” she reminded you and left with Sasha. “And bring my things back too.”

Mikasa knew about you being bi and had no problem with it. The day you had come out, Armin gathered up the courage and decided to say the same thing. Everyone already knew about Marco being gay and by the way he started at Jean, it was quite obvious even before he had came out to them.

You nodded and turned to Yelena to see her watching you with a slight smile. “Follow me,” she said and you went with her to the printing room. “I’ll just copy these since you want them back.”

“Alright,” you said and thought of a way to start a conversation.

“Could you do me a favour,” she asked in a sweet voice and looked up at you. You nodded and she went on. “There’s a girl with black hair outside, Pieck. Ask her to come in here with your student information folders.”

“Okay,” you said and left the room. You assumed Pieck was the girl you had seen when you had just entered. She was also quite pretty, you thought. 

You saw her looking through a bookshelf and you approached her. Her head raised at the sound of your footsteps and she smiled.

“Can I help you?” she said in a soft voice and quickly nodded your head. Definitely very pretty.

“Yelena asked me to tell you to come inside with our student folders. Y/n Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus. We’re in the printer room,” you said and saw her nod her head lazily.

“I’ll be inside in a minute,” she replied and repeated the names for confirmation. You nodded your head in approval and went back inside to Yelena.

If she knew Hange, maybe that would give you a chance to meet with her more. The only problem would be Levi. He would be a little bit suspicious as to why you were meeting Hange but after you got through with him, talking to Hange would be easy. 

Levi didn’t exactly know you were bi. You had dropped some hints here and there but he hadn’t seemed to pick up on them. You knew he wouldn’t hate you for it but you would be lying if you said you weren’t scared of his reaction if he were to find out. 

“I told Pieck,” you told Yelena. “She should be coming in soon.”

“Thank you,” she said and picked up the paper she had just copied. “Your friend, Sasha I think, brought original documents instead of copies. Tell her to be more careful nex time. If you weren’t to stay back, she would have lost them.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure I tell her that.”

She nodded her head and looked at you before changing the paper she was copying. “It’s your first year here, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes. What about you?”

“Second. I’m guessing it’s your brother’s third?”

“Yeah. Are you and Hange close?”

“Not really,” she answered and put all of Sasha’s documents on one side. “We just talk here and there.”

“Here and their folders,” Pieck said and brought in three black folders with her. 

“Put those inside,” Yelena said and pointed with her chin towards Sasha’s and Mikasa’s papers. You assumed she was doing yours and tried thinking of something else to say. 

Pieck got to work as you asked both of them, “What are you majoring in?”

“Stuff to do with the brain,” Pieck answered and hole punched a few papers. “It’s interesting.”

“Fitness trainer,” Yelena said. “What about you?”

“Mental wellness and stuff like that,” you replied and she looked at you, suddenly interested. 

“There aren’t a lot of people here who take that,” she said.

“I think there’s only one boy I know who’s taking it,” you said, referring to Marco and agreeing with her.

“Is it something you’re interested in?” Yelena asked and picked out your papers, handing them to Pieck who was finished with Sasha’s papers and was closing Mikasa’s binder. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t take it if I wasn’t interested in it.”

She chuckled. “True.”

“All done,” Pieck spoke up and you heard the click of the binder rings closing. She quickly put the papers you had brought into their original folders and handed them to Yelena. 

“I’m gonna get going. Porco and Reiner called me,” she said and left the room. 

Yelena nodded and waited until she was out of earshot. “Here and your folders. You should get going to class,” she said.

You nodded your head and put the folders back into your bag. 

“Also, if you need anything, feel free to ask me,” she added and you quickly looked up. “I put my number onto the cover of your folder so add my number onto your phone.”

“Really?” you asked.

“Feel free to check if you don’t believe me. Plus, those documents were an excuse to stay and talk to me, weren’t they? Who photocopies already copied documents?” she chuckled.

“But Sasha brought originals,” you reminded her, trying to hide how stupid you felt.

“Then you should be thanking her, right?” she winked. “Anyways, feel free to call me for anything. I’ll be glad to help.”

You smiled. “Of course. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Here,” you said and handed Historia some money to pay for the food you guys had ordered but she quickly refused.

“No no no,” she quickly said. “I’m paying. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine, I’ll pay next time,” you said and put your money back in your bag. 

“That’s fine with me,” Jean said and sat between you and Marco. He slung an arm around Marco’s shoulder and started talking to him. 

All of you had decided to meet in a park near school. Most of the restaurants nearby were occupied so Historia had quickly found somewhere everyone would be able to sit and eat. So far, only a few of the people who were invited had shown up. You, Mikasa and Sasha had all come together. Ymir and Historia were waiting there from the beginning and then Marco had come with Jean. The latter had gotten up to talk to someone who he knew but had quickly returned.

“Mikasa!” someone called and you looked up to see Eren coming with two blonde heads behind him. He grinned and pointed back at the two with a wink. You looked behind him to see Armin and Annie coming. They looked as if they were having a conversation but you spotted a faint blush on Armin’s cheeks. 

Eren quickly ran to Mikasa and whispered something.

“Make sure those two sit together,” Mikasa repeated to everyone and Eren nodded his head as he took a seat next to Mikasa. Armin and Annie were soon standing in front of the table and they both said their greetings and sat down. Annie didn’t think much of it but you saw Armin’s eyes go wide and then he smiled in happiness. 

“Oh,” Annie said and looked up to Historia. “Reiner and Bertholdt are coming too. That’s fine, right?”

Reiner and Bertholdt were a year older than all of you but you guys all got along well so no one saw a problem with it. 

“Of course,” Historia answered and looked around to see if anyone else was coming. “Only Hitch, Marlo and Connie are left.”

As soon as she said that, someone came running to the table.

“Guys! I saw Nicollo so I brought him with me,” Connie quickly said and sat next to Sasha, leaving some space in between himself and her. “Sit here,” he said and pulled Nicollo down to sit next to Sasha. 

Nicollo didn’t say anything as he sat down but just nodded his head in greeting. 

“So Hitch and Marlo now,” you said and looked at Annie to see if she knew when they were coming. 

“She said she’ll be here soon,” Annie answered and turned to Armin, starting a conversation with him. 

“Reiner and Bertholdt are left too,” Eren added. “Reiner’s sitting here.” Eren cleared some space next to him for Reiner and told everyone that no one was allowed to sit there. Eren had always looked up to Reiner and you could see why. Reiner was a nice and caring person, always willing to help out anyone. 

“Hey Eren,” Reiner said and clapped Eren on the shoulder.

“Reiner! Sit here,” he said, patting the space next to him. Mikasa turned towards you and sighed. 

“Just say it,” you whispered.

“No,” she quickly replied and shook her head. 

When you were about to say something back, Historia quickly spoke up.

“Pizza’s here,” she announced and Ymir stood up here when she saw the amount of pizza boxes she ordered. Bertholdt got up too, offering to help which Historia quickly said yes to. 

The delivery man was waiting a little bit away so they quickly went to the location Historia had gotten. 

“We’re here,” someone said, stretching out the last syllable and you looked up to see Hitch. Marlo was coming up behind her, not looking too happy about having to join. She quickly said hi to Annie and talked to her for a while before going and sitting on the other bench. 

Ymir and Historia were the only ones sitting on that one so far, across from each other and Hitch and Marlo did the same. 

“I’m gonna go sit there too,” Nico said and stood up from the crowded bench. He went and sat next to Marlo who looked happy to have another guy next to him. 

“You go too,” Connie said and hit Sasha’s back. “It’s crowded here.”

“But you guys are here,” she complained.

“Less people are there,” Marco started.

“So you could get more pizza there,” Jean finished.

Sasha suddenly looked interested and quickly got up to sit on the other bench. Nico looked up as she sat across from her but didn’t say anything about it. 

Jean and Marco looked at each other and high fived in victory. Jean and Connie were both trying to get Nico and Sasha together and somewhere along the line, Marco had joined.

“We’re back,” Ymir announced, carrying a few boxes of pizza on her shoulder. She quickly put a few down and took the rest to her table. Bertholdt sat down and put the boxes he brought with him.

“Let’s eat!” Armin said and opened up the box closest to him. He took one out and handed it to Annie and then took one for himself. 

As you were about to take one for yourself, you heard something.

“Y/n!!” Someone yelled and you knew it was Hange by her voice. If Hange was around, then so was Levi. She pulled you up from the bench and quickly hugged you, looking excited to see you.

“You’re so big now! How was your first day? Who’s your teacher? What’re you majoring in again?” She went on and on, giving you a bunch of questions and not much time to answer.

“Hange, let her answer,” Levi said, shaking his head.

“Mikasa’s here too,” Hange exclaimed, ignoring Levi. Mikasa waved at her while offering her a slice of pizza. She quickly refused but Levi took one for himself. 

“Hange, do you know Yelena?” you quickly asked, not bothering to care about what Levi would think.

“Yelena …” she said and looked confused for a second. Hange repeated the name a few times and then looked as if she remembered. “Oh, I showed her around on her first day and we’ve been friends since then. Do you know her?”

Before you could answer, you heard another voice and looked up.

“Is that your sister?” the person asked Levi. 

“Yeah,” Levi answered and told the guy he could take pizza if he wanted. 

“Erwin, I thought you would know,” Hange said and pulled you towards him. “I’ve seen her a lot.”

He looked you up and down, his gaze lingering on you long enough to make you feel uncomfortable. “No. She’s probably out whenever I come over.” Erwin took one slice of pizza and said thank you to Mikasa while she just nodded in confusion.

“We should go now,” Levi said and wiped his hands on a tissue. 

“See you later Y/n!” Hange yelled as she left with Levi and Erwin.

You sat down and pulled out a slice of pizza from a new box when you saw that two boxes were empty. 

“How do you know Yelena?” Reiner asked and you looked up at him.

“Met her today in the office,” you explained.

“She’s in the same major as me,” he said. “Really popular with everyone around there.”

“Do you know anything about her?” you asked, hoping to find out if you could make a move on her.

“Not really,” Reiner replied. 

You nodded and that was the end of the conversation. You’d have to ask Hange more about her. Texting her would be easy but you knew she’d end up saying something about it to Levi. And asking Levi about her was a no go. But if Hange and Levi both knew Yelena, then maybe Erwin did too. You didn’t know much about him but you didn’t think he would end up telling Levi about you texting him. 

Or maybe you could just openly ask Yelena her sexuality after you got close to her. That would be the smartest and easiest way. You could start the conversation with bringing up you were bi and then ask her what her sexuality was. If she happened to be straight, then maybe you could go for Pieck. She was also really pretty. And if both of them happened to be straight, then maybe you could go for a guy. 

“Wait,” Reiner said, picking up on why you were asking him. “Most people who said she was popular were girls. The guys didn’t have a lot to say about her. And a lot of people have seen her go into girls' rooms.”

“So she has a lot of friends,” Connie said with his mouth stuffed. 

You both chose to ignore him and he continued. “If it’s something like _that_ , I could find out for you. I think one of my friends is close to her friend.”

“Pieck,” you asked and he nodded.

“Yeah. Zeke and Porco are both close to her so I could easily find out through them.”

“Yeah, could you do that.”

“Sure.” He pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

Of course, there was an easier way but you knew it was better to find out from someone else than to ask her yourself and find out she was straight and then have her hate you for being bi. It had happened before and you didn’t want something like that to happen again. 

“Alright, I asked him. He said he’ll reply and answer soon,” Reiner said, putting his phone down as he picked up another slice of pizza. 

Mikasa noticed why you were worried and held your hand from across the table. “It’s fine if she’s not into girls. There’s plenty of other people.”

“I know,” you said and took another bite of pizza.

“Do you really like her that much?”

“No? I don’t know,” you answered, confused at yourself. “I just think she’s really hot and she’s my type so why not.” You lowered your voice and said, “Ymir is too but she’s with Historia so I’m not gonna try hitting on her. Hange’s hot too but she’s my brother’s friend so it just seems wrong. I can actually have a chance with this girl so I’m going for it.”

“Alright. Just don’t end up getting hurt.”

“Of course not. But in case I do, I have you to back me up, don’t I?” you winked.

She straightened her back and quickly nodded. “You always do. Everyone else here too,” she said and gestured to everyone sitting on the table. 

“Thanks,” you said and she moved her hand back. 

Turns out, Jean had overheard your conversation and now his arm was around your shoulder.

“Need a wingman,” he asked with a cheeky grin which made you smile.

“Not really. I think I can do it myself,” you answered.

“I helped you get with your last guy,” he reminded you.

“The one who cheated on me?” you asked sweetly and he winced.

“But the girl before that,” he said, ignoring what you said. 

“She was fine but she had to go to another university so we broke it off,” you explained and he patted your shoulder.

“Ok, ok. But if you need anyone to help you get with someone, me and Connie are here,” he said and you both looked at Connie.

He looked up at you guys in confusion but nodded his head and held out his thumb.

Jean patted your shoulder once more and moved back to Marco.

“Y/n,” Reiner said and you quickly looked up. “Yelena’s into girls. And Zeke said that Pieck told him to tell you that she’s pan. She also said to send you her number so I’ll send you that.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

Yelena was into girls.

* * *

“So we’re meeting around eight?” you confirmed with Yelena.

“Yes,” she answered. “I’ll see you there.”

“Alright,” you said and turned off the phone, sighing in happiness. 

After finding out Yelena’s sexuality, you had started texting her. After a week of getting to know her and constant texts, you asked her to meet up with you. It wasn’t exactly a date but you considered it one, ignoring the details. You’d already gone through your closet and picked out two dresses but you were planning to ask a few people which one would be better. 

Another thing that had happened was that you had started talking to Pieck now. Reiner had sent her number to you and you’d added it after a while, not thinking much of it. She’d been texting you too but it wasn’t as consistent as Yelena. 

You got off your bed and looked at the time. 6:30. You still had to take a shower so you quickly went into the bathroom and got the water running. 

* * *

For today, you decided to just blow dry your hair and keep it down. The pictures of the clothes you’d chosen out were already sent to group chat for them to choose. Historia would be able to give the best advice on clothes but you’d sent it to everyone to get their opinions. Taking a quick glance at the time, you saw it was 7:15 and rushed to your dresser. You weren’t planning on doing a lot of makeup but a little bit wouldn’t hurt. After you were done with putting on mascara and some gloss, you picked up your phone to see what everyone had said to the clothes. 

_Historia: The first one! It would look great on you._

_Ymir: The second one would look great on you @historia_

_Sasha: Definitely the first one_

_Hitch: Second one._

_Historia: Not right now Ymir. Choose one._

_Ymir: Second one would get dirty easily so go for the first one I guess._

_Annie: Second one_

_Mikasa: The first one since only you think it’s a date. Maybe wear the second one when you guys start going out._

_You: So the first one then?_

_Historia: Definitely!! Ymir said the same thing now_

_Mikasa: Send a picture when you put it on._

_Sasha: Send a picture of what you eat!_

_Annie: Armin says the first one too._

_Hitch: You’re with Armin rn????_

_You: Alrr thanks_

As you put your phone down, you saw that everyone was still talking and trying to get Annie to tell more about what was going on. Of course, she didn’t say anything and just denied it. 

Putting the second option of clothes back into your closet, you pulled the first dress off the hanger and put that back into the closet. As you pulled the dress on, you tried to avoid it touching your face so the makeup wouldn’t get smudged. Taking a final look at yourself in the mirror, you grabbed your phone and purse, leaving your room. 

When you closed the door, you heard the front door open and then heard Hange’s voice. Levi had probably called her over for the night. Not thinking much of it, you went down the stairs and Hange immediately looked up. If you were going out on a date on any normal day, you would have tried your best to avoid Levi but since Hange was here, he wouldn’t say much. Plus, Hange would be on your side. 

But when you reached the last step, you noticed Hange wasn’t the only one there. His other friend, Erwin, had also come along and he was looking you up and down, his gaze lingering on your thighs. He blinked twice then coughed, quickly looking away. 

Levi noticed Erwin coughing and went into the kitchen to get him some water. Taking the chance, you went to the front door, grabbing your keys and putting them into your bag too. The place you and Yelena had decided to meet at wasn’t that far so using your bike wouldn’t come in use. Your hair would fly around the whole time anyways so it would be useless. 

“You look so good!!” Hange exclaimed, going around you to get a 360 view. “Where are you going? Out with your friends?”

She kept adding on questions but your gaze flickered to Erwin who was still looking at your legs. To be specific, your thighs. You could tell he was a thighs man. 

“I’m going on a date,” you said, lying. It would turn out to be a date, sooner or later. 

Hange’s eyes went wide with excitement and she was about to call Levi when his phone rang.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Let me answer this,” he yelled and you heard him walk further away from you guys so he could have privacy and silence. 

“Don’t tell him,” you added and Hange looked at you in confusion. 

“He doesn’t know?”

“I don’t want him to know. He knows that I’m going outside though,” you said and she nodded her head. 

“Of course,” she said and looked at your dress. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” you laughed and looked at Erwin.

“Who’s the date?” he suddenly asked.

“A friend I’ve been talking to for a while,” you answered.

“Would Levi like them or no?” Erwin asked and you noticed how he didn’t say he or she specifically. 

“I don’t know. Don’t really care though. I like them so it doesn’t matter,” you said and he nodded his head.

“If you run into any problems, call me,” he said and pulled out his phone. “Levi would be pissed if anything happened to his little sister.”

“I have other people I could call,” you pointed out. 

“I know. But I’m strong and have a fast car,” he said and continued going through his phone.

“I’m also strong and have fast feet,” you said back, confused as to why he wanted his number in your phone. 

He went quiet for a bit and then looked up in part confusion and disgust. “You think I’m trying to move on you, don’t you?”

_You were staring at my thighs as if you wanted to be in between the-_

Erwin sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want Levi to be hurt. If anything happens to you, it’s going to affect him.”

“Alright,” you said and pulled out your phone. He held out his hand, asking for it but you quickly refused. Giving someone your phone was something that was never gonna happen. 

He looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. “Add this right now,” he said. You added his number to your contact list as he said it out loud and then read it back to him to confirm. He nodded and went into the kitchen.

“Make sure he doesn’t tell,” you asked Hange. 

She vigorously nodded her head. “Of course. And if anything happens, you call _me_ first. Not him.”

“She’s not dangerous,” you laughed, not noticing your slip on your words. Hange didn’t seem to notice as she went on.

“You can’t trust everyone though, can you,” she said and you nodded as you left your house, hearing her lock up the door behind you.

* * *

It was around 8:04 when Yelena reached the place you guys had decided to meet. 

“Have you been waiting here long?” she asked as she looked at what [you were wearing](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/81487074496929344/).

“Nope,” you answered, returning the same gesture. “Just got here.” 

“The restaurant is close to here, isn’t it?” she asked as she slid her hands [into her pockets](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/7810999343609754/), hooking her thumbs into the belt loops. You forced your eyes up.

Taking a few seconds to remember what she had asked, you nodded your head. “Yeah. I’ll show you.”

You started walking and she was following right behind you.

“I was thinking that after eating, we could go have a drink,” she proposed and you nodded your head. 

“I think there’s a bar near here,” you said and pointed to the one across from the street the restaurant was on. 

She nodded her head and was somehow walking in front of you now. “This one, right?” she asked and pointed towards the glass doors. When you nodded your head, she opened the door and gestured for you to enter. 

“Thank you,” you quickly said and entered. The lady at the front asked if you had made a reservation which you said yes to and she led you to your table. 

As she sat down, Yelena huffed a laugh and you looked at her in confusion. 

“Making a reservation? Isn’t that a little bit too much?”

“The restaurant’s very popular,” you lied. “It would be hard to walk in and find a table.”

“I see,” she nodded and picked up a menu. “Let’s order?”

You nodded your head and started going through your menu.

* * *

“That was good,” you said as you left the restaurant. After a bit of convincing, Yelena had let you pay the bill but only if she got to pay for the tab in the bar. You guys agreed upon that and you’d paid and left.

Yelena hummed in agreement. “The wind feels nice,” she pointed out. 

“It really does,” you agreed as you waited for the lights to change. 

“Is there any time you’re supposed to be back home?” she asked and looked at her watch.

“Nope. What about you?”

“I live alone,” she said and started walking down the road, when the lights changed. 

“I lived far from the university so I got an apartment near to it so I wouldn’t have to be going so far everyday,” she went on.

“I live near here. I just take a bus.”

“I can walk there,” Yelena said and walked up the edge of the crosswalk. “Oh, I forgot to ask, you know Reiner?”

“Yeah, we talk here and there sometimes. Why?”

She hummed in an amused tone. “Nothing. Let’s go inside,” she said and opened the door to the bar.

“Thank you,” you said again and decided to open a door for her next time. 

“Let’s sit on the stools instead of getting a table,” she said you followed her to the stools in the front. She pulled one out for you and sat down on her own. 

“What highschool did you go to,” she asked as you both waited for the bartender to come to finish with the other customers. 

“You know the one close to our uni?” you asked and said the name. “That one."

“A lot of people from our uni graduated from there. Is it good?”

“Yeah. It was also near to most of the people from that highschool so it was a lot of people’s first option.”

She nodded her head and the bartender came to you guys. You guys both ordered your drinks and they were in front of you in a few minutes. 

Your conversation went smooth for about 30 minutes and you thought that it would take a few more weeks and you would tell her you were bi. Maybe from there, you could make some progress. You could bring it up today but it would end up being too abrupt, even if you knew she was lesbian.

Half way through your conversation, you had to put your phone on silent mode because of all the message spams. Few were from everyone complimenting you on how you looked. After you had sent a picture of the food, Sasha had said that she was going to go there and asked you to join her which you’d quickly agreed to. 

You’d gotten a few messages from Reiner asking you about how things with Yelena were going which you’d quickly replied to, saying you were out with her right now. 

Your thoughts returned to when you would tell her your sexuality and you decided to settle on doing it later. 

“So, about Reiner,” Yelena said, pulling you from your thoughts, “do you guys talk often?”

“Not really. I said it before, just sometimes,” you repeated and she hummed again as she took another sip from her cup.

“Why so many questions about Reiner anyways?” you asked in a playful tone as you pulled your beer up to take another sip. 

She looked at you with a smile. “I don’t know. But I know you had a lot to ask Reiner about me.”

You choked on your drink but managed to swallow it without embarrassing yourself. Hopefully that got you a few points in Yelena’s book. You put your drink down and cleared your throat.

“What do you mean,” you asked, trying to cover up how you choked. Reiner wouldn’t have told. He wouldn’t. He even said he wouldn’t.

“You know what I’m talking about,” she said in a sweet voice as she leaned over and wiped the little bit of beer on your lower lip. “You had a lot to ask him about me, didn’t you?” She pulled her thumb into her mouth and sucked on it. 

Still not moving away from refusing, you shook your head. “No,” you said and she laughed while brushing a bit of your hair away from your eyes.

“I’m not mad. Relax,” she said and took another sip of her wine. “It was just about my sexuality. I wouldn’t have minded if you asked me.”

“I know,” you said in a quiet voice. “I just thought it would make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright. But you really thought I wouldn’t find out? Reiner asked Zeke and he asked Pieck just to confirm. After a bit of annoying him, Pieck got Zeke to tell her why he asked and she told me.”

“Fucking Zeke,” you muttered and took a big gulp of your beer.

She laughed again and asked, “Did you find out what you needed to know?”

You turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. “You’re into girls?” 

She nodded her head, not saying anything. 

“I’m bi,” you went on and she smiled, picking up on what was going on.

“So you’re really lesbian? Zeke wasn’t lying?”

Yelena looked at you finished her drink. Slowly she leaned over and moved your hair from around your ear and whispered, “Need me to prove it?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has a lot of side couples so if you don't like them don't hate on them.  
> The side couples might include:  
> \- Eren and Mikasa  
> \- Armin and Annie  
> \- Ymir and Historia  
> \- Sasha and Nicollo  
> \- Jean and Marco  
> \- Marlo and Hitch  
> \- Levi and Hange (not sure about this one yet)
> 
> Y/n is bi so you're gonna see some W/W here 
> 
> If you're not okay with that, leave right now
> 
> Feel free to leave criticism, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
